


Kyoya Ootori oneshot

by SquidgeKitten



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgeKitten/pseuds/SquidgeKitten
Summary: I like to keep my stories a surprise, so please enjoy!
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Kyoya Ootori oneshot

You and Kyoya had been friends since childhood, your parents were good friends, especially your mothers who went through their pregnancies together. Kyoya and you have always been together, you entered school together and helped each other out when needed. You were both quite similar, cold and reserved but caring in your own way. You were sat in the music room as the host club worked around you, sat calculating and sorting finances for Kyoya while he attended to his guests. You were usually seen sat helping the club with various tasks, Kyoya chatting with you every so often, you rarely strayed from his side.

When Renge appeared in the host club, her first attachment was Kyoya, and you felt angry, she was clinging to him like a lovesick child. It was frustrating, and for the first time in your life, you were left alone.

"You should really stop doing that, it's bad for you." Haruhi walked up to you, and you noticed you were grinding your teeth at the sight of Renge all over Kyoya.

"Thanks..." you mumbl between your teeth, "She should know he's my friend, who does she think she is." You reply glaring at the two before turning to look at Haruhi who had a knowing look on her face, your eyebrow quirked in question but you got no response.

As days trudged on, you found yourself on your own for the longest time in your life, it was frustrating being pushed out by Renge. Then one day, she gave up, she stopped chasing after him, and he was free to be with you again. The amount of relief you felt was embarrassing. And then it clicked, like a light switch turning on. You were jealous of Renge and her overly fond attachment to Kyoya; you were in love with him. His presence gave you joy, his eyes made your heart flutter and his quick and witty words always brought a fond smile to your face.

The only mystery that remains is, was it a mutual feeling, did he love you back, or was it unrequited? The thought of rejection made your heart squeeze painfully and your stomach churn anxiously, you didn't want to risk the friendship you had now, yet you couldn't help but wish for more. The more frequently you thought about him, the more conflicted you became, he was affecting your whole world.

Your affections were quite obvious too, according to Haruhi's knowing and wise wisdom, "you'll never know if you don't try," it seems obvious, but how could you think straight with him clouding your mind.

Luckily for you, Kyoya had invited you over for some long-awaited study time -the date kept being put off due to family matters or other engagements- you happily accept and work yourself up to confessing, which was a difficult road indeed.

The two of you sat incredibly close, suffocatingly so, you were drowning in the mere presence of him, finding it harder to concentrate with him scrutinizing your every move. He motioned for the two of you to take a break and left to call for refreshments, when he returned you knew this had to be the moment, "Kyoya..." you started, hesitantly. Cautiously. he sat down in the extremely close spot he had just moments ago and you looked deep into his beautiful eyes. "Kyo, I-" you were still unsure, but unbeknownst to you, Kyoya had gotten the hint even before you started talking.

Your eyes grew wide and your breathing quickened as the boy now had his lips on yours, the foreign touch leaving you stilled by shock until he grasped your hand in his and you melted. The tenderness of him, gingerly touching, it was a softer sight to what you were used to but you could definitely get used to it if it always felt this euphoric.


End file.
